


Intimacy

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Some intimate thoughts / Being intimate with Arthur
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 9





	Intimacy

The couch couldnt offer enough space for two people lying next to each other. It was perfect. Arthurs body had to enterwine with yours to fit between the worn out fabric of the cushions and blankets lying around,

His legs and arms wrapped around your body like a pillow fort. His body heat comforting you as you tried to angle your head to look into his intense eyes.

Those eyes!

A green galaxie of exploding stars. So deep they pierced your soul. there was something so sad to them, you could tell his eyes yearned for aomeone to look into them with love. Yet so unpredictable.

Arthur twitched his eyebrow and smirked as you looked him in the eyes. Bodies so wrapped up into one another, it was hard to tell wich body part belonged to whom.

The intimacy you shared was not only purely physical. It was the experience to connect with someone so deeply, the other person became a part of you. To have someone understand the ways of your twisted mind was a different kind of intimacy. And that was what Arthur and you shared with one another.

Arthur was tangled up in your soul so deeply, you wished you could breathe him in compleately. You let your nose dicover his body and took a deep breath. The scent of his skin filled your heart with a hunger so great, you thought you could never be satisfied. Being one wouldnt be close enough for a soul split into two different bodies.

Your mouth lingered on the scar of his upper lip.and fit into the curve just perfectly. Arthur closed his his eyes and so did you. His breath warmed up your chin as you softly kissed his scar.

“When I first met you” he whispered “You placed your hads on my mind. Thats where you touched me first”.

You continued to kiss the curve leading from his upper lip to his nose “I want to reach every corner of your mind”

“You did” he quietly breathed back into yor half opened lips, knowing that you read him like a book. Not only the visible letters, but between the lines, the torn out pages and everything that was balcked out with scribbles so dark, even he forgot the words were hidden beind.

To you he was a poem, no one else but you could understand. And you read it over and over again. Until the words became your prayer.

Arthur parted your lips with his tongue. His whole being yearning for you to love him.

And you took him all in,to read the poem that he was one more time.


End file.
